But Jeff
by atr0cities
Summary: Jeff gets the cameras of the Big Brother house to shut off for one night for some alone time with Jordan and himself. Let your imagination take off on the rest, if you know what I mean, ehehe


**I have a new OTP that I love~ It's the JEJO shipping from Big Brother 11 and 13, mkay. Commonly known as Jeff and Jordan. God I love them. . . anyways, made a fanfic for em. Hope you enjoy, my fellow shippers, ahaha~**

**.:.:.:.**

"I don't think we should be here..." Jordan gave slight protest to her lover, Jeff, by a small tug to his wrist. He turned to her and gave her a mocking grin.

"Oh come on, the rest of the house is either asleep outside or screwing around in the main room."

"But Jeff," she started. "It's _Rachel's _H.O.H. Room" she empathized on Rachel to get Jeff to agree. Even though Rachel was part of their alliance, along with her fiancee and their ally Danielle, she could very bitchy when she wanted to, with they have both witnessed before. Jeff seemed to pay no attention to her plea and he opened the door, the room pitch black and no one in sight. He flicked on the lights and sighed.

"Thank God there wasn't any creepy kid with a balloon facing the wall." he breathed a sigh of relief. Jordan stifled a giggle but soon hardened up.

"Jeff..." she tried again.

"Jordan, they're part of our alliance. I think they'd be cool with it unless you can't hold in your love juice." A quick brush against her jeans made her snap up her head and blink in shock and embarrassment. Jeff smirked and entered the room. Around the walls were pictures of Rachael and friends and family. See, when you win H.O.H. You get a lot of nice stuff and a nice room to stay in for the week. The cameras on the wall showed them where everyone was throughout the house. Jeff looked at it pleased. No one around them. Perfect. Just how he pictured it in Hawaii or the Bahamas. Or wherever Jordan wanted to go that would cost a lot of money. Rachel's huge owl statue cut through his happiness, almost scaring the living shit out of him. He heard Jordan laugh behind him.

"What's the matter, afraid of an owl statue?" she teased.

"No..." he mumbled and crossed his arms. "I'm afraid of the monster who's gonna eat you if you don't come in- Oooo jellybeans!" Jeff went over to the little nightstand with a bunch of candies and popped some jellybeans in his mouth. He looked at her and motioned for her to come in. She sighed and entered, shutting and locking the door gingerly.

"Jeff, they're gonna be cameras." her Okie accent made her voice, especially that sentence, seem absolutely darling to him. He turned to face her and shook his head, mid chew of however many jellybeans were in his mouth.

"I talked to Julie. I begged her for just one night without the cameras and she turned them off for tonight. We got the whole night to ourselves." his smile made her melt.

"Really? You really did? How can you trust her? You know how this show is big money to the producers, I highly doubt they'd take off the cameras for one-" he came over and hitched his arm around her waist.

"Trust me, Jordan. Why would I say that if I were lying?" she looked at him innocently.

"I dunno..." she admitted softly, charming him with the sweetness of her voice. He took her by the hand and sat her down next to him.

"C'mon Jordan, can't you trust me? I can't lie to you." She looked up and sighed.

"Fine. . . I believe you." he smiled and kissed her cheek. She looked at him with a confused look.

"If the cameras aren't here, then why did you just kiss my cheek?"

"You're starting to sound like me." Jeff smiled defiantly. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist." Jordan smirked at him.

"Oh, you mean like how you always ask me if we can make out and get it in?"

"Okay Jordan, we know what I say-"

"And how you'd lick wine of my chest? Remember that day, Jeff?" she smirked at him and he sighed.

"Jordan, you know how much I like alcohol. . . ."

"And how you-"

"Okay Jordan, you can stop!" Jeff stated a little loudly, already red in the face. Jordan's face broke into a small, victorious smile.

"Finally, tis I, Jordan the Feeble have embarrassed the living crap out of Jeff and beat him in his own game."

"Go put ya tampons on, woman!" he snapped playfully and she laughed.

"Yeah yeah, of course, so I don't get my love juices all over the bed." Jeff's eyes went as wide as saucers as she pat him on the back and got up off the bed. She walked over the bathroom,Jeff hypnotized by the sway of her hips.

"Wait, why are you going into the bathroom?"

"Gotta shower for you~" she singsonged.

"Hey Jordan?"

"Yeah?" she went to get her clothes.

"I think we should conserve some water. How about I come in there too?" She chuckled at him.

"Yeah right, nice try, Jeff. Maybe in Cape Coon or in The Bahamas." he broke into a wide grin as he heard the shower water turn on.

"Hey, hey Jordan?"

"What?"

". . .Need me to wash-"

"Jeff!" she screamed and got up to get more jellybeans.

"Love you too!" he yelled back, plopping down on the bed. As he ate his jellybeans, he couldn't help but smile. He knew he made the right choice 2 years ago.

**.:.:.:.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed. I'll try to update on my other stories as soon as I can~ Please read and review guys~**


End file.
